Sapphire House
by Malorek Rechior
Summary: Have you ever heard of the legendary house in the wilderness where sapphires are said to spawn? Well, it's true. And one boy will soon find out...


**Disclaimer: **If pigs fly, then I own RuneScape. Pigs do not fly. Draw your own conclusions.

**Title: **Sapphire House

**Author: **Malorek Rechior

**Summary: **The legendary Sapphire House, set deep within the confines of the lawless and godless Wilderness, is said to be a place where never-ending sapphires spawn, free for the taking. Few have seen this place, and none have lived to tell the tale. Most say it doesn't even exist, and laugh at those who say it does. But one young man will soon find out that the legend…is far from being one.

**(A/N): **Greetings everyone, and welcome to my first RuneScape fanfiction. I'll be your host. Your _ghost host_. Ahem, moving onwards. This is actually an idea that struck me whilst playing RuneScape, and I figured that hey, why not, I'd scribble it down and post it on the website, see if anyone liked it. This is only a prologue; mind you, and not the actual fanfic. So yes, it will be short. So be gentle, nyah. Anywho, I'll stop rambling now and let you read the fic. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the melee.

**Prologue: The Jewel That Shines Brightest**

"_Seeking eternity, namely the folly… of returning to the beginning"_

The sun shone brightly over the horizon, and the chirp and call of birds whistled and echoed throughout the Druid's Circle in the small town of Taverly, just east of White Wolf Mountain, on the planet that the inhabitants knew as Gielinor in the archaic pronunciation, or simply RuneScape.

The shimmering rays washed into the windows of the nearby homes, and struck across the eyelids of one who still slept in the rickety wooden bed. The figure woke and stretched, getting up from the bed, and it could be seen that it was a young man, with white skin, bright blue eyes, and a bird's nest of tangled white hair. He yawned, showing white teeth, and headed off to shower and take care of usual morning business.

Shaking his head profusely after getting out of the shower and flinging water droplets everywhere around him and on his green robes, he yawned again and glanced over at the clock. He had a few more minutes, so he turned around and walked over to a small altar in the corner of his room.

The altar itself had two small candles, burnt out and with dried wax on the sides, sitting on either end, was made of rough stone, and draped with a green cloth. The boy pulled out his tinderbox and lit a splinter of wood, using it to light both candles, before kneeling in front of the altar and clasping his hands, reciting a simple prayer to Guthix, God of Balance.

"Oh Guthix, Lord of Balance, see me through this day, and watch over mine actions, to ensure no harm come to me as your eternal gaze pierces across the landscape. May your scales stay forever true, to keep order and chaos both in line, and may all that flourishes both flower and fauna be blessed by your touch."

He spoke quietly. He got off his knee and bowed to the altar, extinguishing the candles. He looked at the old clock again, and his eyes widened. "I'll be late!" He exclaimed, hurrying to gather his things and dash out of the house, running up the road as fast he could.

As he ran, he passed through verdant fields, the entire area seemed alive with greenery, and more and more grew as he ran quickly towards his destination, the Druid's Circle. Finally, he reached the circle of large rocks and set one hand upon one of them, leaning over to catch his breath.

Suddenly, he jumped as a hand fell upon his shoulder, and he turned to look into the eyes and smiling face of his mentor, Kaqemeex. The elder druid, resplendent in his simple robes, radiated an aura of authority and power that was almost palpable. "Right on time, Ilidraen." He spoke in his gravelly, yet gentle voice to the still-panting young boy.

"Thank you, elder." Ilidraen managed to get out, before standing and bowing to Kaqemeex. Kaqemeex bowed back and smiled again at his young protégé. "I have a duty for you today, Ilidraen." Kaqemeex spoke lightly, and Ilidraen looked at him, curious. "What is it, elder?" Kaqemeex gestured for Ilidraen to follow him and he did, leading the boy into a small cottage. He pulled out a chair for the young man and motioned him to sit.

Kaqemeex also sat down and poured some tea. "The duty is simple." He said, taking a sip of his steaming tea. Ilidraen nodded and listened closely. "You are to head to the city of Varrock, there you shall pick up from the General Store a small pouch of herbs, which have said to be unidentifiable by even the greatest of herblore masters." Ilidraen blinked a little at this statement, but kept listening in silence.

Kaqemeex continued onwards without a pause. "Then, you are simply to bring this pouch of herbs back to me, and that shall complete your duty." Ilidraen sat back for a moment, to absorb all of this, before nodding. He thought for a minute, and then asked of the elder a question which had been bothering him. "Elder, I've never been to Varrock. I don't know how to get there, nor where to find the General Store. How will I do this?" Kaqemeex only blinked for a moment before laughing.

"Ah yes, that information would be wonderful to have." He laughed again and pulled out a rolled up, yellowish piece of parchment, stained from long travel. He unrolled it before Ilidraen. "This is a map of Gielinor, at least, what we know of it." He pointed to a small dot on the map. "This is Taverly." Then he pointed to another dot, to the east, slightly larger. "And this is Varrock. We will teleport you there, but you will have to find your own way back."

He said. "I would dearly love to give you the runes to teleport back, or the gold coins to buy them, but it will take all the runestones we have left to get you there, and our gold is sadly lacking." Kaqemeex looked down slightly. "Cheer up elder; I'll be fine, promise." Ilidraen said to him, confidently. "So don't worry." Kaqemeex looked up and smiled, rolling up the map and handing to the young man.

Ilidraen took the map and stuck in his robe's inner pocket, and smiled at the elder druid. "Not to worry. But what should I bring?" He questioned, surely a weapon and some armor, some food… Kaqemeex thought for a moment. "Let's see. I'd recommend some food, your blessed silver sickle, your green robes, your pouch, some herbs and ingredients, plus a few vials to make some potions if needed, and finally…this."

Kaqemeex reached behind him, and pulled out a beautiful sapphire amulet, the blue gem set in gold and hung on a long thread. He placed it around Ilidraen's neck and smiled. Ilidraen could only stand there, shocked. "Elder…" He tried to say, but was stopped by Kaqemeex. "This is an amulet that has been within the elders of the Druid's Circle for a long, long time. Many say Guthix has blessed it, and if so all the better, for I hope it brings you back home safely."

Ilidraen could only hug the old druid tightly, and smile. "I'll be back." He promised. "Now then," Kaqemeex said, breaking the embrace. "Go forth and make yourself ready for the journey." Ilidraen nodded and took off, and returned about an hour later, his robe sash hung with pouches, his blessed sickle tied firmly to his side, finishing the last bit of a piece of cake.

Kaqemeex rose up from his chair and smiled. "Go with Guthix, Ilidraen." He intoned, and then rose his hands up. Ilidraen was surrounded by a clear purple bubble, and managed to wave to the elder one last time before everything turned purple and Ilidraen vanished to Varrock. Kaqemeex collapsed into his chair and took a sip of his strong tea. "Come back to us. God of Balance, watch over him."


End file.
